The Tale of a New Champion
by N. Aepic Fael
Summary: Ash returns from his loss at the Unova league, only to be betrayed by his former companions. He finds solace under the tutelage of Ursula. Will start out similar to other Outburstshipping fics but will become different soon. Image courtesy of onlyprettysure of Deviant Art.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

**Hey guys, so this will be the Outburstshipping story I promised you guys.**

**Basically, Ash has just lost the Unova league and is heading back home.**

Ash had recently lost the Unova League. He took it surprisingly well. If only he knew what lay ahead of him...

"Hey, Pikachu," said Ash. "I wonder what the others have planned for us."

Pikachu shrugged. All it cared about was ketchup. And ketchup.

When they reached his house, they found his mom dead on the floor with his "friends" around her.

Ash was shocked. "What are you guys doing?"

Misty smirked. "Easy, we were telling your mom to disown you but the stupid woman wouldn't listen so we dealt with her the hard way."

Brock sighed. "Ash, you are our friend, but the time has come for you to admit that you suck and that you need to quit."

Max then spoke up. "Yeah, I mean come on. You meet so much legendaries but you won't catch them because you are "friends" with them. Who cares what they think! Catch them and you will something, though I'll probably still be better than you."

Just the, Paul walked into the house. "Hey Ash, nice job in the league-WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN HERE?!"

Ash growled. "These dicks murdered my mom and want me to give up on my dream."

Paul shook his head. "Idiots. Just remember Ash, me , Gary, Trip, and Drew have your back."

Ash smiled sadly. "Thanks Paul."

The two then left to Professor Oak's lab to collect his pokemon while the traitors laughed mockingly. Drew, Trip, and Gary were also there in the lab.

Ash tearfully what happened. Drew was pissed because he though that May knew better. Gary was angry because he though that Ash and Brock were inseparable brothers. Trip shook his head as he figured that Cilan should have been too well-mannered to do such a thing.

Oak then allowed Ash to keep all his pokemon by his side, in case the traitors tried to steal his pokemon. He also gave Paul and Trip this option.

The group thanked Oak and went their separate ways. Ash decided that he would try out all the contests in Kanto before heading back to the Indigo league.

-Arceus's realm-

All the legends were shocked at the traitors. Manaphy wept at how her Momma left Ash. Darkrai and Cresselia though that Dawn would have been together with Ash (**does not mean I'm an avid Pearlshipper, I just dabble**). Zekrom and Thundurus charged with fury as they saw how heartless Iris was to Ash. But the pokemon most heartbroken was Arceus herself. She had figured that Ash had too much trouble on his hands and asked which legendaries wished to go with him. Virtually all with the exception of Arceus (**she will have a child before joining his side**), Hoopa (**never met her yet**), and Volcanion (**has some stuff to do first**) raised their...things.

-Ash's dream-

Ash found himself in a realm where the walls depicted scenes of his adventures. Suddenly, Arceus arrived and told Ash her plan to get back at the traitors. Ash was shocked but accepted after some reluctance.

When he woke up, he found the legendaries' pokeballs nect to him.

Ash pondered where he should go first. He settled on Viridian City, so that he could by the seals for his pokemon.

When he got to the city, he saw a familiar face, Ursula. He called out to grab her attention. It worked and for reasons he didn't know, his heart started beating faster as he saw her make her way to him.

"Hey, Ash," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Ursula, nothing much just recovering from having my mom murdered." he said while hanging his head so his hat rim covered his eyes.

"WHAT?!"

Ash explained all that happened to him. Ursula was mad but secretly she was feeling a guilty pleasure. Throughout her contests in Sinnoh, she was trying to make sure that Dee Dee didn't get too close with Ash. She just didn't know that Dawn was capable of murder.

Ursula conforted him. "You poor thing, what are you going to do now?"

Ash shrugged. "I was going to redo the Indigo league, but since I have about 6 more months before it reopens I guess that I could try out contests. Not that I know anything about them..."

Ursula straightened up. "Don't worry, Ash. With my help, you can exceed all expectations in the contests!"

"Ash smiled gratefully, causing her to blush faintly. "Thanks, Ursula."

The two went into a Pokemart to buy the contest seals. Ash got one for each of his pokemon, including his legendaries.

-time skip 2 weeks-

Ash had been training under the tutelage of Ursula, and had progressively become better. He trusted Ursula so much that he let her in on the fact that he had so much legendaries, much to her shock. Manaphy was still a child, so it soon called Ursula her Momma instead of Ash, much to both of their embarrassment.

They were preparing for Ash's first contest.

Ash decided to use his Rota costume that made him look like Sir Aaron. The suit looked epic on him, and made Ursula blush just by looking at him.

He decided that he would use Latias and Latios (**it was a double contest, don't judge**).

When they got there, they could see the traitors there. Darkrai offered to personally send them into an endless nightmare, but Ash was too kindhearted to let that happen.

The traitors were MISERABLE. Dawn's Togekiss flew back to Princess Salvia while Piplup ran away, which automatically disqualified her. May barely scraped through with her Blaziken and and Glaceon. Soon it was Ash's turn.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have seen some unique appeals. Others, well not so much. But here is a newcomer who had disappeared a few weeks ago and is now back. Give it up for Ash Ketchum!"

The traitors eyes bugged when they heard Ash' s name. "Whatever," said May confidently. "If we can barely get through, he certainly can't."

Ash was in his Rota costume, which made many girls' eyes turn into hearts, much to Ursula's displeasure. _What is this feeling inside of me?_ she wondered.

"Latias, Latios I need your help!"

The Eon duo came out, much to everyone's surprise. The announcer stuttered. "A-Ash, how c-can we be certain that it is not Illusion?"

Ash shrugged. "Latias, Mistball! Latios, Luster Purge the Mistball!"

The signature Eon moves shot into the sky, creating a beautiful array of sparkles in the sky.

The crowd burst into cheers and they hadn't even done anything yet.

"Amazing! If this is when they aren't even doing anything," said the announcer. "Let us get ready for the real performance. Take it away."

Ash nodded as he created an Aura piano. He began to play an intricate song (**check out A Stroll Through Nostalgia (Ending Version) by Halcyonic Falcon X/Phyrnna (they are both the same person)**) while the Eon duo reenacted the scene.

When they finished, everyone but the traitors' eyes were filled with tears of joy and sadness (**you will understand when you hear the music**). They were given an outstanding ovation.

The first judge said, "Ash, that was brilliant. Especially for a newcomer too. Will you be performing for the Garnd Festival?"

Ash nodded. "Yes, I am."

The second judge said, "Ash, you captured the beauty between the Eon duo. Though I must say, how did you get them?"

Ash smirked. "With a pokeball (**lol, cliche response**). The audience laughed.

Then Nurse Joy spoke up. "Ash, you have made the best performance. Do you all agree?" she asked. Everyone, even the contestants, except for the traitors cheered in approval. Ash blushed in embarrassment.

Meanwhile the traitors smoldered with jealousy. "How dare he perform better than me " cried May.

Max looked on with avarice. "I want those two, now!" he whined.

Brock was crying, seeing Ash get so much of the females' attention.

Afterwards, it was fairly easy. Ash took out Harley, who had learned what had happened from Drew and voiced his congratulations on Ash doing so well.. Drew lost to May by a fraction, and made Ash promise that he would humiliate her.

Soon, it became time for Ash to face off May. May tried to lower Ash's guard by flirting with him, but what she hadn't plan for was how ever since the betrayal his nerves had steeled.

"Ashy, you wouldn't make me lose, would you?" she asked while batting her eyelashes.

Ursula felt a strange feeling as she saw May's blatant attempt to flirt with Ash.

Ash grinned. "Eh, oh and by the way Manaphy doesn't consider you his Momma anymore."

May gasped. Tears stung her eyes as she realized how when she betrayed Ash's trust she had also betrayed Manaphy's trust. _Oh Manaphy, I'm so sorry!_

"Ladies first."

"Grr, Blaziken Blaze Kick while Glaceon use Blizzard!"

"Latias, Protect. Latios, Luster Purge Counter Shield."

Latias enshrouded herself in a sphere of protective energy while Latios spun around while releasing the massive burst of Psychic energy. Blaziken was already weakened from the Blizzard and fell instantly. Glaceon could barely hold on until she too fell.

"That folks, s the power of Ash Ketchum's signature Counter Shield Tactic! Ash has won this match with a pristine amount of points while May loses with none after the risky move of hitting her own pokemon."

May dropped to her knees and started crying. Ash felt torn whether or not he should go comfort her. he sighed. Despite the betrayal, he was still a gentleman at heart.

He went over to May. "May, you honestly believe what you said before?"

May sniffled. "I'm sorry Ash. I was quick to judge. can we please make up?"

Ash looked away. "You murdered my mom. I forgive you, but don't think that we can become friends so easily."

May nodded sadly. Ash had received it better than she expected. Still, she knew that she had her chance to be with Ash before, especially during the whole Manaphy issue, and she had blown it.

Regardless, she was glad that she was forgiven. She noticed that he had offerred her his hand. She gratefully took it, and got on her feet. She wished that she could have held it forever, but she had blown it.

Ash then left, only to he confronted by the traitors. "How can you have 2 legendaries on your team?" demanded Max. "You must have stolen them, you cheater! Only cheaters use moves like Protect!"

Ash sighed. "They came to me on their own free will, bedsides Protect isn't cheating, it is strategy."

Max rolled his eyes. "Whatever, now gimme your legendaries!"

Ash growled as his eyes flared up with Aura. "Screw you, Max. You don't deserve legendaries after you murdered my mother.". He then left the scene.

Max was furious. "How dare he deny the great Max Maple's demands!" he roared. "He doesn't deserve legendaries, or any of his pokekoj. They should all be mine!"

Suddenly, Jirachi came out. Max was happy to see his old friend but was stunned when Jirachi smacked him across the ace before returning back to Ash's head. Tears stung his eyes as he saw his once friend leave him.

Meanwhile, Drew was at a distance watching the whole thing. "Hmph, serves the cocky bastard right."

** So how's that for a first attempt at an Outburstshipping fanfic? Sorry if it seems too much like a few other ones, but I promise you it will become different soon. Anyways, as always please reviewand enjoy. Stay tuned for my Ash x Cynthia x Diantha fic as wells my pure Rayshipping fic. See ya. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I thank you all for all the support.**

**To clear some things up, Ash will have his own style of Contest appeals. Instead of just using attacks, he will use Aura and the pokemon talents and abilities to his advantage. Although, I may include some moves later on...**

**Besides, I always thought that the appeals shouldn't have to be limited to moves. I prefer actual performances. So in this story, contest appeals can either be moveset appeals, which are easier, or performance appeals, which are quite difficult.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

Ash and Ursula left the stadium, to Ursula's relief. She didn't know why she was so relieved, though. She also didn't know why she was so annoyed when Ash got all that attention from the females. It wasn't as if the two were together, right? _Hang on, why am I thinking of me and Ash together?_ she thought while blushing slightly.

Ash caught this, but didn't think anything was wrong. "Hey Ursula, where is the next contest?"

"That would be the one in Pewter City, where that creepy pervert Brock lives, right?"

"Yeah, seriously though, who hits on girls that frequently?"

Suddenly, Ursula stopped. Ash frowned. "What's wrong, Ursula?"

"I-I..." Ursula couldn't speak as she gazed into Ash's eyes. She felt something pulling her, making her want to get closer to Ash. Was she falling in love with Ash Ketchum? _Oh, Arceus, I think I AM in love! How do I tell him how I feel? Will he return my feelings?_ She shook her head and cleared her throat nervously. "N-Never mind."

Ash's face was full of concern. "Ursula, please tell me what is wrong with you."

Ursula sighed. "It's a personal matter."

Ash nodded. "Alright, but if you need help, tell me, alright?"

Ursula nodded, relieved that Ash let this slip through.

(**A/N I probably should have put this in the first chapter, but Ash and Ursula are both 15 in this story.**)

-Time skip around 5 days-

Eventually, the two arrived at the pokemon center. Unfortunately, there was only one room available, and that room had only one bed.

Ash gulped. He couldn't believe that he would be sleeping in bed with a girl! He figured that he would only have done that when he was maybe 18 or later.

Ursula also shared Ash's nervousness. She hoped that Ash wouldn't be like Brock and drool over her womanly parts.

Ash cleared his throat. "I guess that we will have to share the bed. Unless you want me to sleep on the floor..."

Ursula quickly interjected. "No, no. It's alright."

Ash was confused. "Are you sure?"

Ursula nodded hastily. "Y-Yes. Just please, don't look at me while I'm changing."

Ursula giggled as she saw Ash's face turn beet red as he realized her meaning.

Ash shook his head. He was still getting some strange feeling in his stomach but didn't know what it was.

The two arrived at their room where Ash immediately started unpacking. "You go ahead and take a shower, Ursula. I will go in after I'm done. Ladies first, anyways." he grinned at Ursula.

Ursula rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but give a little smile as she saw Ash's grin.

As Ursula undressed, she looked at herself at the mirror. She wasn't exactly flaunting in everything, but she hoped that it would be enough to attract Ash. She then mentally smacked herself for thinking such a thing. _I don't want him lusting over my body, I want him to love me for who I am! Besides, he is probably too dense to realize that I am trying to seduce him anyways._

Ursula groaned. She didn't know what to do. Shaking her head, she stepped into the shower and turned on the water. She would think of something later. As of now, she would let it go.

As for our favorite dense guy, Ash had finished unpacking and released a few of his pokemon that wanted to remain out of their pokeballs. Pikachu was already out, obviously. However, Manaphy and Meloetta both wanted to remain outside their pokeballs. The two instantly cuddled with Ash while Mewtwo simply guarded the room with Deoxys. Darkrai remained inside for obvious reasons while Regigigas and the other three Regis practically towered in their efforts to safeguard the area, something they have done since their creation. Cresselia decided to stay outside so that Ash wouldn't have to suffer from nightmares.

Unfortunately, Regice's proximity made Ursula fairly cold. "H-Hey, Ash?" she asked while she was lying in bed.

Ash turned over. "What is it, Ursula?"

"I'm cold."

"You want another blanket or…"

He cut off his sentence when Ursula snuggled closer to him. They would be practically cuddling if Manaphy and Meloetta weren't between the two.

Too tired to care, both teens fell asleep.

-Ursula's landscape-

Ursula was in a grassy field with Ash as they were lying down to watch the clouds. She couldn't ask for a better dreamscape.

Suddenly, Cresselia appeared and the whole dreamscape froze, except for Ursula. _Ursula, what are your feelings for Ash?_

Ursula blushed. "Um…I…uh…I feel that…I love him!" She then blushed a deeper crimson when she realized what she said.

Cresselia smiled. _It is alright child. I understand if you have feelings for Ash. But be warned. I have looked into the dreams of others, as had Darkrai. Many harbor the same feelings for Ash so I fear were you not to make your move soon, I am afraid someone else will._

Ursula gasped, horrified. She couldn't let someone else take her Ashy, could she? _Wait, MY Ashy?_

Cresselia smiled as she heard the exchange that was going on inside her head. _Farewell, Ursula, I will let you enjoy your dream while the night is still young._

She then left and Ursula was returned to her blissful dreamscape.

-Ash's dream-

Ash was at a ceremony. Surprisingly, everyone there except for him had a tarp covering their heads. Suddenly, Cresselia appeared before him.

_Ash, underneath these tarps are potential mates for you. Unfortunately, I cannot tell who you will be with, as that is for you to decide. Each girl will attempt to pull at you with Friend Aura but one will bring you in Love Aura. The Love Aura will be the most powerful one. Be warned, some that use the Friend Aura will attempt to imitate the Love Aura. Only you can tell which is which._

Ash pondered for a moment. "Cresselia, what is the point of this?"

Cresselia shrugged (**is that even possible?**). _I just want to know who it is that you have feelings for._

Ash sighed. He took a deep breath and stepped closer to the crowd. Almost instantly, he began to feel a pulling towards all of the people. Some were fairly powerful pulls, if he had to say. However, he felt the most powerful one going off into the center. He moved away, and found a girl with a tarp over her head. He focused his OWN Aura to see if he could find out if it was coming from her, which it was.

Cresselia then spoke inside his mind. _Ash, are you sure that your feelings are for her?_

Ash nodded. "I feel a different pull from her from the others."

Cresselia nodded. _A wise choice, Ash. Pull up the tarp to reveal her face. A warning, though, you will only see her face for a second before the whole dreamscape collapses and you wake up._

Ash took a deep breath and pulled up a tarp. There was a bright light and he saw her face for a split second before waking up.

Ash looked at the clock. It was already 6:30 AM. He yawned, arousing the attention of all the legends except for Meloetta and Manaphy.

_CHOSEN ONE_, rumbled Regigigas. _WAS YOUR SLEEP A RESTFUL ONE?_

Ash smiled. "Yes, my friend, yes it was.

Though he couldn't see her face for more than a split second, he was sure that the face he saw was Ursula's.

When Ursula woke up, she couldn't feel Ash anywhere. Panicking, she looked around and saw that the other legendaries were also gone, aside from Manaphy and Meloetta.

She heard a noise outside and was relieved to see that Ash was merely doing calisthenics alongside the other pokemon. Suddenly, she heard Manaphy and Meloetta wake up.

_Mamma, where did Papa go?_ asked Manaphy.

Ursula chuckled nervously at the question. "He is outside."

She then took the two legendaries in her arm and ran outside to see Ash.

When she got there, she was dismayed to find a ring of girls standing subtley away from him. Fuming she walked up to him.

"Ashton Ketchum, what are you doing?"

Ash looked up and saw Ursula with an unhappy look on her face while Manaphy and Meloetta were cuddled in her arms. He then blushed as he recalled the dream he had.

"Nothing Ursula, just some basic training with my pokemon."

Ursula had noticed the blush and began to blush lightly herself. _Oh my Arceus, does that mean he LIKES me?!_

"It's alright, Ash, just tell us next time. You almost gave me a heart attack when you suddenly disappeared." She then looked downcast as she felt he was going to laugh at her for thinking such a thing.

To her surprise, she was pulled into a hug by Ash, earning her a maddening blush. "I'm sorry, Ursula. Can you forgive me?" He then did something that made Ursula nearly squeal with joy while pissing off the other females in the area.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Ursula could barely say anything. "Um…I-It's all…alright." she squeaked out.

Ash was relieved that she hadn't hated him for doing such a thing. "So….we're all good?"

Ursula smiled. "Yeah, Ash."

Ash returned the smile. 'Come on, I have to prepare for the contest."

Ash and Ursula raced to where the contest was taking place. Ash had managed to get in at the last minute.

Ash soon got into his Rota costume. He decided that he would use Celebi, Virizion, and Shaymin this time (**I will constantly adjust the number of pokemon in the contest for the hell of it.**).

Ash was introduced. Due to his pristine success back in Viridian City, everyone was on the edge of their seats for his performance, a path that very few had tried and even fewer succeeded in.

Ash brought out Shaymin, Virizion, and Celebi, earning a surprised gasp from the audience. He then created music through his aura and began playing a song (**Check out Faerie Breeze by Phyrnna or Halcyonic Falcon X. They are both the same person.**).

As the song progressed, it told the tale of how harmony in the forest existed. There was an Aura Forest made for this, as well as Aura Pokemon (courtesy of Ash). Virizion protected the forest pokemon from natural disasters, Shaymin protected them from pollution and humans, and Celebi protected them from other pokemon. Together, they made a perfect paradise.

When the performance was over, the audience was yet again moved by the scene. Meanwhile, the traitors were furious.

"IT"S NOT FAIR!" whined Max after the appeals were over. "WHY DOES A WEAKLING LIKE HIM GET TO HAVE SO MANY LEGENDARIES?!"

"SHUT UP!" roared the other contestants, even Dawn and May.

Brock agreed. "While he may still be a weakling, it does not change the fact that he still has around 7 legendaries."

"Grr," said Max. "I will challenge him to a battle. And when I win, he gives me all his legendaries!"

Max then stormed out of the area. The others sweat dropped at Max's stupid demeanor.

"Ugh," groaned May. "I'm going to get him before he publicly humiliates himself in front of everyone."

Ash was spending his quick break with Ursula, which was quite nice. However, they were constantly interrupted by girls attempting to flirt with him or guys asking to go take Ursula on a date after they realized that the two were not together.

Suddenly Max ran up to Ash. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE! IF I WIN, YOU GIVE ME ALL YOUR LEGENDARIES!"

Ash shook his head. "NO! They are not prizes or trophies. They are our friends and must be treated as such!" A crowd soon formed around the two and agreed with Ash's statement.

Max was disgusted. "You seriously still believe that after all this time? Pathetic. Pokemon aren't humans, so they are not "friends." They are tools so that we crush our enemies! The only reason why you don't want to battle me is that you are too weak, right?"

Ash growled. "That's it, you can insult me, but under NO circumstances will you say such things about pokemon. Very well. I will accept your challenge. We will have a 6 on 6 battle. If I win, though, you get your trainer license revoked under charges of pokemon abuse."

Max scoffed. "Whatever, it's not like I will lose anyway."

Ash then phoned Officer Jenny. "Officer Jenny, I need you to come to a match between me and Max Maple. I have reasons to believe that he has done serious abuse to his pokemon."

Officer Jenny nodded. "Understood, Ash. I will be on my way."

Ash then went to the field where Max was impatiently waiting.

"What took you so long, scared that I will beat your ass?"

Ash rolled his eyes. "Let's get this over with."

The referee announced the two. "This is a risk battle between trainer Max maple and Ash Ketchum, Champion of the Orange League and the Battle Frontier. This is a no substitution match. Items are allowed, however, orbs and self-harmers are not allowed. Ash Ketchum, as a more experienced person, will reveal his pokemon first."

"Sableye, let's go (**A/N I will have it so he has every single pokemon except for Kalos-exclusive nonlegendaries, Hoopa, and Volcanion so far.**).

Max rolled his eyes. "Ninjask, let's go."

"Ninjask, use Substitute!"

"Sableye, Trick."

"Ha-ha, you're stupid. There is no way that you're stupid Sableye can-" Max cut himself off when he saw Ninjask glow for a minute as well as Ninjask before Ninjask used the move.

"Whatever, all I had on Ninjask was Leftovers, which was in case you thought you could be sneaky and steal it. Ninjask, use Ariel Ace." However, Ninjask did nothing at all.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you stupid pokemon." Ninjask winced at the harsh words, but still did nothing.

"Haven't you figured it out yet, Max? I had Sableye use Trick, which has a faster priority due to Prankster. Then, the item was a Choice Scarf, which maxes out your speed, but only allows you to use one move during the entire battle."

Max was furious. "You're a cheater!"

The referee rolled his eyes. "No he is not, Max. He is using a crippling strategy. Just give up already, you can't win by using Substitute alone."

Max was livid after this. "SHUT UP! Ninjask, throw the stupid thing away!" Ninjask attempted to get rid of it, however, some mystical force prevented it from getting rid of it.

Ash barked out a laugh. "Idiot, the only way Ninjask could get rid of it like that is if it knew Toss, which it doesn't.

"Sableye, Scratch!"

Sableye used Scratch, which knocked out Ninjask's Substitute.

Time to end this. Sableye, Thunder Wave!"

"Ninjask, dodge!"

Ninjask attempted to dodge, however, Prankster proved too fast and successfully paralyzed Ninjask.

Max was sweating. "Ninjask, try to move around so he can't hit you!" Ninjask attempted to move, however, it was struck by the paralysis and was sitting ducks.

Ash shook his head. "I expected better from you, Max. Sableye, Power Gem."

Power Gem knocked out Ninjask in one hit. As Ninjask was knocked out, the two got back their respective items.

"Ninjask is unable to battle, Sableye is the winner. Max, send out your next pokemon."

**And cut! That wraps up chapter two of this story, and I am treating you with one of the longest chapters I have ever written! See ya and remember to always review.**

**And yes, I got the useless Ninjask idea from kevin1984's Fresh Start. A really good dtory, but it hasn't been updated in months**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of this story.**

**So you guys might wonder what Tobias has to do with this story. All I will say is that he will come in maybe around the time of the Indigo League or maybe the Champions League. I dunno, what do you think?**

**Anyways, we left off when Max lost his Ninjask against Ash's Sableye. Let's continue, shall we?**

Max growled. he was being made a fool by that...that useless wannabe. How dare anyone make his pokemon faint?!

"You're a cheater!" cried out Max.

The referee sighed. "FOR THE LAST ARCEUS-DAMNED TIME HE IS NOT A CHEATER! WHY THE HELL CAN YOU NOT GET THAT INTO YOR HEAD?!"

Max snorted. "That's because he is a cheater. May back me up on this one."

May rolled her eyes. "You got yourself into this mess, go get out yourself.". She then sat down to watch her brother get destroyed.

Max was furious. May was going to take that loser's side. "Who needs you, anyways?! You're probably going to hold me down like this useless Ninjask! You're not part of my family any longer!". Max than did something that made Ash see red.

Max called out the pained Ninjask ande began insulting it before breaking its pokeball in half. Tears welled up in Ninjask's eyes as he faced the humiliation.

Ash had had enough. "That's enough! Ninjask, you can join my family if you want. I won't force you to battle, all you have to do is be friends with all my pokrmon."

Ninjask didn't hesitate as he instantly touched the pokeball, which dinged without a struggle.

Max was furious. "Hey, why did you capture my Ninjask?!"

Ash sighed. "Max, you released your pokemon, which allows other people to capture him. He is not yours anymore.". The referee agreed with this statement.

Max screamed in frustration.

-timeskip about 4 battles-

Max was not having a good day. He had already released a Hariyama, a Mightyena, a Xatu, and his Gallade because they all lost to Ash's Sableye. All had joined Ash's team quickly afterwards after being comforted by a furious Ash. Max was disgusted at how his former pokemon joined Ash without a fight.

"Swellow," screamed out Max, "use Aerial Ace and attack that annoying thing!"

"Use Sucker Punch as a distraction, then use Flash." said Ash wearily after the long and boring day.

The Sucker Punch shouldn't have done so much damage but the Flash temporarily caused Swellow to lower it's guard down while Sucker Punch was stronger due to the shadow boosts of the effects of Flash. This enabled the Sucker Punch to become more physical than purely shadow energy.

"Swellow is unable to battle, Sableye is the winner, which makes Ash Ketchum the winner of this match."

Max, in a fit of frustration, took out Swellow's poke ball, snapped it in half, and stomped away. Swellow was heartbroken but it didn't hesitate when Ash allowed it to join his team.

Ash thanked Sableye for his contribution to the team and returned him.

He then muttered, "That'll teach you not to be such an idiot around others now."

Ash prepared for the battling portion of the contest. He would primarily use Virizion, while Shaymin would be next and Celebi, with her frail frame, would be last.

The battle was almost a joke. The opponent only had Dark Types, which pretty much garuateed victory for Ash.

It was quite pathetic, really. The poor contestant was shaking in fear at seeing a legendary up close that they were scared out of their wits and ordered their pokemon to use Beat Up. It had virtually no effect on Virizion while raising her stats, making the clueless opponents points continuously drop.

Ash ended with a Close Combat/Take Down (**in contests, they gives 6 hearts each if done correctly**) which knocked out all of them with that same combo. Although he lost some points due to recoil and stat reduction, he had completely destroyed his opponent's stat meters.

His next opponent was just as sad. Her team was just Poison types, so the judges were immediately biased against her due to the horrible stench that they omitted. He sent out Shaymin, who casually used Seed Flare (**also 6 hearts**) and negated all of them while instantly knocking them out. This earned him a LOT of approval by the judges. The only real threat, if any, was her Crobat, who used ranged aerial attacks while dodging any attempts from Shaymin to get in close. This pissed Shaymin off, so she went into Sky form and finished it off with Leaf Storm. Ash won that one without losing any points.

Ash's final opponent was an actual menace. Her team was mixed, which was a good indication of a real battle, and all of them were effective against gras types. Thankfully, they were allowed to bypass points now and focus purely on kicking her ass away.

Her first pokemon was a Blaziken. Ash sent out Celebi. The match could go either way.

Celebi started off with Future Sight. The Blaziken retaliated with Acrobatics, though this was avoided with Aerial Ace. Ash then had an idea.

"Hey, what ability does your Blaziken have?"

"I have a Speed Boost Blaziken, why scared?"

"Nope. Skill Swap!"

This move enabled Celebi to gain an extremely beneficial ability while giving a practically useless ability (at least in this battle) to Blaziken.

His opponent cursed her luck and ordered, "Blaziken, Blaze Kick!"

"Screw that, intercept with Psychic!"

Blaziken attempted to engulf Celebi in a swarm of flames, though was suddenly constricted in psychic energy and thrown against a wall repeatedly. It attempted to get back on it's feet, but was suddenly hit by the Future Sight, effectively knocking it out. However, some flames had hit Celebi, who was already weakened from exhaustion and she fainted.

"Very impressive, but let's see you go against this! Weavile, battle stance!"

"Virizion, your turn!"

"Weavile, Fling!"

"Wait, what?"

Weavile pulled out an Iron Ball, which caught Virizion by surprise, but as it was a Dark attack it didn't have much of an effect on Virizion.

Virizion got the last laugh when she felt Justified kick in, making her feel more bloodlust than before. This was only heightened when Ash ordered Swords Dance, which practically doubled the length of her horn.

The two trainers nodded and each sent out their respective attacks.

"Justified Blade!"

"Frozen Punishment!"

Virizion charged in with a Superpower infused Sacred Sword, which was met with Weavile's Ice beam coated Punishment. both struggled for dominance.

Eventually, though, Virizion felt Justified empower her. Not allowing Punishment to gain extra damage, she took advantage of this boost and used it to send Weavile flying.

However, the drain was too much, and both pokemon were knocked out.

Ash was impressed. This opponent had a unique style, like him, and had gained his respect when she fought down Virizion. It would all go down to this last battle.

"Shaymin, let's go!"

"Abomasnow, almost done!"

Shaymin in her Sky Forme came out while Abomasnow came out with Snow Warning as its ability.

Ash shrugged. It wasn't as if the Hail was a major issue.

Ash started off with Sunny Day. Her opponent growled as the Hail was removed, as she was hoping to get a dead on Blizzard strike. Oh well, it was the last battle anyway. She regretted not teaching her Abomasnow Hail.

"Shroud yourself in Mist, and then Grass Whistle!"

"Oh please, like that is going to work. Light up the way with Dazzling Gleam, and counteract Grass Whistle with Flash!"

Mist was burnt away with Dazzling Gleam, which did minor damage to Abomasnow, but the Flash lowered the accuracy on the horrible aim of grass whistle to the point where it missed completely and accidentally knocked out a judge.

Cursing her luck, Ash's opponent ordered an Icy Wind. Ash shook his head in amusement and ordered Magical Storm (**i you haven't figured it out yet, it is Magical leaf/Leaf Storm**), which froze on contact with the Icy Wind but continued to Abomasnow. Thanks to magical leaf every single one hit Abomasnow and the ice glazed the leaves making each one hit with perfect damage.

Abomasnow gave a groan as the massive attack hit him, but weathered it out. It attempted to rush spray toxic on Shaymin and then rush in with Wood Hammer, but fell face first as Grass Knot came out of nowhere. Shaymin easily took the Toxic with Seed Flare and dealt some massive damage to abomasonw, who was severely weakened.

Ash's opponent silently fumed at how she left her Mega Ring at home, and pulled out her trump card: Sheer Cold.

As Abomasnow gathered strength for the ball of absolute zero, it added in an extra Ice Punch, Icy Wind, and Powder Snow. It ws the most deadliest tactic they had ever made.

The name? Absolute Zero.

Shaymin's eyes widened as she saw the ball of pure frost form and she quickly reverted to Land Forme to minimize damage. She then prepared Growth, while forming a ball of Solar Beam, Energy Ball, Hidden Power, Sunny Day, and Seed Flare.

The combo? Wrath of Ceres.

"Abomasow, Absolute Zero!"

"Wrath of Ceres!"

When the two finally released their attacks, everyone held their breath. Both attacks were extremely powerful and practically a single graze could mean the end.

The two attacks met head on and struggled for dominance. However, what everyone failed to neglect was that Sunny Day was still in effect. Slowly, but surely, Shaymin's attack pushed back Absolute Zero until the attack blasted in front of Abomasnow's wide eyes.

When the dust cleared, it showed that Shaymin was panting heavily while Abomasnow was clearly knocked out.

"He's done it again, folks!" cried the announcer. "Ash Ketchum has proved that he is indeed a master of legendaries, battling and beauty!"

The traitors, save May, were disgusted at the loud ovation that Ash received and left. may ws amazed but Ash's stunning display of knowledge and began regretting her words and actions at his house.

Ursula practically had stars i her eyes as her student accepted the ribbon. That soon faded into a look of rage when she saw that when Ash tried to shake his opponent's hand for the amazing battle, the girl pulled him into a kiss.

Ursula was seeing red until she heard Cresselia's voice in her head. _Relax, ursula, i have looked into his thoughts and he still only has feelings for you. he just does't know how to express them._

Ursula was relieved when she heard the expression when she just realized what Cresselia had said.

"Wait, he likes me?!"

**And done! Forgive me for the delayed update, but I have been abusing my vacation as ell as getting sick and ridiculous schoolwork. Thanks for all the support. A warning, this story may not get updated in a while as I want to update a few of my other stories first .**

**And before any flamers rage about how Wrath of Ceres is supposed to be a beam, let me just put it out and say that it IS a beam. I am just too lazy to put out that both attacks are beams.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so N. Aepid Fael here with chapter 4 of this story.**

**I am pleased with the reception that this story is getting. I could not have imagined that all of you guys liked this story so much, and thus I thank you.**

**Anyway, we left off with Ursula left in a state of surprise as she finds out that Ash has some feelings for her. Now, we go forward about 5 days, where the next contest is held...**

-time skip 5 days-

Ash and Ursula had finally made it into their next city with a contest. Ash had managed to squeeze in time to train his pokemon, which allowed some of them to evolve. Unfortunately for Ursula, this also meant that he had very little time to relax with her.

-later that night-

Ash was in his dream peacefully. He was dreaming that he was in a beautiful house with everything that he could ask for. The best part? He was there with Ursula. Ash had initially wished to spend some time with her, but Darkrai told him to merely train his pokemon while giving Ursula some time to gather her thoughts. Apparantly, she still didn't know how to tell Ash her thoughts, though Ash being the dense idiot that he is didn't notice.

"Darkrai, are you here?"

Ash heard a sigh and then Darkrai came out of the shadows while rubbing his eyes. _Yes, Ash?_

Ash frowned. "You know, if you wanted some rest, be my guest. After all, I am in no position to disturb your rest."

Darkrai smiled. This was one of the things that he enjoyed about the boy, his sense of modesty. _Thank you, Ash._ He then phased into the shadows.

Ash sighed and enjoyed the rest of this fantasy paradise with Ursula in peace.

As for Ursula, her dream wasn't as nice. She was in a stadium, where Ash had just won some tournament. She had tried going over to congratulate him, but she was beaten by several other girls. Soon, Ash was carried away by a sea of fangirls while Ursual was slowly pushed and jostled to the back, much to her dismay.

Ursula watched as the crowd soon faded into nothingness. She curled up and began to cry. Suddenly, Cresselia appeared.

_My dear, why are you crying?_

"I-I just don't want to see m-my Ashy gone like that."

_I warned you, Ursula, this is what will happen if you do not tell Ash your feelings. Many more have their hopes on him too, you know. In fact, this is a vision of what will happen right after the Indigo League, were you two not to confess your feelings before then. And I am pretty sure that Ash is too dense to even know what to say to you, so you must confess beofre this happens._

Ursula gasped. "No! I can't lose him. Oh Arceus, how am I supposed to confess to him?"

Cresselia smiled. _That is for Arceus, Dialga, and Celebi to know, and you to find out. Don't worry, they have already picked a time and place for your confession. I will give you the signal of when you shall do this._

Ursula blushed as she heard this. "T-The three know?"

She heard a snort behind her. _Hah, practically all of Ash's and your pokemon know. And besides, they can see into the past and the future you know. _said Darkrai.

Cresselia laughed at Ursula's embarrassment. _Enough, now I believe that you are due for a rather pleasant dream after your little...vision there. So...here is what will happen in the celebrations just after the Grand Festival, right before the Indigo League._

Cresselia and Darkrai left Ursula's dreamscape and she found herself at a grand ball with a beautiful dress on her. She heard someone clear their throat behind her.

"Excuse me, miss, may I have this dance?"

Ursula turned around only to see Ash in his Rota suit with a hand extended.

Ursula giggled. "You may, my knight."

The two waltzed their way into the middle of the ballroom and it seemed that everyone had stopped to look at the two. Slowly, they got closer and closer, until their heads were bt an inch away from each other.

"Ursula..." started Ash.

"Yes, Ash?"

"Thank you for allowing me this dance, my lady."

Ursula blushed slightly before realizing what she would have to do.

"Ash?"

"Yeas, Lady Ursula?"

"I have something to tell you..."

"What is it?"

Slowly they closed in, until their lips were almost touching...

"I...lo-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ash and Ursula woke up in a panic as they were awakened by the scream. It was around 7 AM.

"Ursula, stay here. I don't want you to go there."

"But, Ash!"

"Ursula please." Ash then looked into Ursula's eyes. "Just trust me."

Ursula bit her lip. "Fine, but please stay safe!"

Ash nodded before releasing Rayquaza and letting Pikachu hop onto his shoulder while instructing Regigigas and the Regi trio to protect Ursula just in case something happened. They flew into the area of whence the scream originated from.

Ursula was saddenned that Ash wasn't by her side but knew that she would be safe with the Regi trio and their leader by their side. She was also annoyed that she was awakened from what may have been her best dream. She began unconciously curling into a ball.

Regice noticed her discomfort. _IS SOMETHING THE MATTER, MISTRESS URSULA?_

Ursula shook her head. "Nothing is wrong, Regice."

However, Regigigas, being the most empathetic of the Regis (**He is the Regi of nature, after all, and so technically he is the only "living" Regi**) didn't believe her. _DOES IT HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH YOUNG MASTER ASH?_

Ursula blushed slightly. "...yes."

Registeel spoke up. _DO YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR OUR YOUNG MASTER?_

Ursula tentatively said, "Yes. However, I don't know how to talk to him about this."

Regirock then said, _IF YOU DO NOT TELL HIM SOON, I FEAR THAT YOU MAY EXPERIENCE HEARTBREAK. I MAY BE ABLE TO REGENERATE DUE TO DRAWING MY ESSENCE FROM THE EARTH ITSELF, BUT NOTHING CAN HEAL HEARTBREAK. IT IS BETTER TO TELL HIM EARLIER. I BELIEVE THAT DRAKRAI AND CRESSELIA HAVE SPOKEN TO YOU ABOUT THIS, YES?_

Ursula said nothing. She merely nodded her head.

_THEN THERE IS NOTHING TO FEAR. THEY ARE THE ONLY ONES THAT WE KNOW THAT ACTUALLY HAVE EXPERIENCE WITH LOVE, ASIDE FROM THE EON DUO AND YVELTAL'S OBSESSION WITH XERNEAS._ rumbled Regigigas. The other three nodded in agreement.

Ursula nodded again. "Thank you, all of you." The 4 titans merely nodded before resuimng their posts.

-with Ash-

Ash had made it to the area incredibly fast due to Rayquaza's speed and Pikavhu's hearing. What he saw made his skin boil.

May was in rags and bound up while Brock and Max were laughing at her.

"Hah, that's what you get for not helping me, slut." jeered Max.

Brock licked his lips. "Are you sure that you're giving her to me all for only $50, Max? I mean, she is your sister."

"She ain't my sister anymore, not after what she did to me."

"What did she do to you?"

"NOTHING! Aboslutely nothing! She didn't stand up for me nor help me against that wanna be Ash."

Brock, however, was more apprehensive. "Are you sure, Max. He has several legendaties that obey him very loyally. I'm not sure if we can calll him a novice anymore..."

"Enough, you want my sister's body or what?" snarled Max, angry at being reminded at how much legendaries Ash had.

Brock snapped into a salute before hastily attempting to pull down his pants. "Yes sir!"

Ash had had enough. "Leave her alone!"

The two were shocked that Ash was in the area but soon regained their sneers. "What do you want, punk?" said Max.

Brock however, was more whiny. "Come on, Ash. This is the first time that I am getting to lay a woman. Didn't you say that one day I would get a girlfriend?"

Ash snarled. "Not like this, you pervert."

Max laughed mockingly, "And what are you going to do about it, huh?"

Ash smirked. Rayquaza came out from the foliage of trees, making the duo practically shit their pants. "Rayquaza, Hyper Beam!"

_With pleause, Chosen One._ roared Rauquaza, getting over the shock at how Max wanted his SISTER to be RAPED.

Needless to say, the duo were sent blasting. Ash had gotten May free from her binds, while the poor girl sobbed into his chest.

"There, there. It's alright. Let me get you to Officer Jenny."

The two climbed onto Rayquaza and the 4 all rushed to the nearest Jenny. They explained how May was almost raped and how cruelly Max treated his pokemon. Officer Jenny promised the two that they would warn all Jennys in the region to watch out for the two.

Nurse Joy had patched May up. However, the group of traitors had left May behind, so she didn't really have anywhere to go except to Ash's group.\When they got back, Ursula wasless than happy to see her with him.

"Ash," asked Ursula angrily. "What is SHE doing here?"

Ash calmed her down. 'It's alright, Ursula. She has reformed. The traitors had left her, Max tried selling her like a hooker, while Brock almost raped her. That was her scream that we heard today."

Ursula gasped. "Oh May, are you alright."

May glared at Ursula for being so close to Ash. "I'm fine."

She then turned to Ash with her best smile and fluttering her eyelashes. "So what do we do now, Ash?"

Ash shrugged. "I guess we'll stay in the Pokemon Center as we get ready for the contest tomorrow. Unfortunately, I can only pay for 1 room so I'm afraid that you will have to sleep on the couch."

May pouted. "But why can't I sleep with you, Ash?"

Ash rubbed tthe back of his neck nervously. "Uh...Manaphy sorta chose Ursula as her new mother figure so I guess that she only sleeps with we are next to her."

May was livid. First Ash and now Manaphy? This Ursula was getting on her nerves mor and more. "Isn't there some more space?"

Ash scratched his head. "I guess there is, though it would be pretty crowded..."

May jumped for joy. "That's great! And...uh...we can be cozy together!"

Ursula was watching this whole exchange with a frown on her face. This gril was practically declaring war on her for Ash. A horror flashed through her mind as she visibly saw May aas one of the girls that had carried Ash away in her dream.

She knew she would have to make her mind up Arcesu that she had Ash's legendaries to help her.

-meanwhile with Arceus-

Arceus had recently laid the egg. She was tending to it, at least until it hatched. Just before that, she would send it to Ash. She felt sad that she would not spend more time with her child, but she knew that there was no better person to take care of it but Ash Ketchum.

As she heard Ursula's last thought about how legendaries were busy trying to pair up her and Ash, she had to smile.

_Indeed we are, Ursula. Indeed we are._

**And that is a wrap for chapter 4! Sorry if you guys were expecting a little more action, but I had to set the plot for the next few chapters. There will be a little third wheel action going on here, with Ash struggling to see whether he loves Ursula or May. We all know that it is going to be Ursula, but I highly doubt that he would know. being so dense, I doubt that even if he broke the fourth wall and read this he would still have no clue.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter and remember to R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so after managing to finish the first chapter of my rewrite, I'm here giving you chapter 5 of TTOANC. I'm pleased that you all enjoy this story and I hope that you will enjoy it for until it concludes.**

**I'm thinking of following linkkirby8692's idea of having certain legendaries pair up Ash with some girls. I guess that this would include Lugia and Melody, Latias with Bianca (though expect to see some a puppy crush from Latias), and some others. I'm not sure, seeing as I haven't watched that much movies in a while, but I will take your ideas into consideration. Do not worry, it will stay Outburst shipping, but this is to just make it more interesting.**

**Anyways, last time Ash saved May from her hooker of a brother. Now lets get some tense action.**

Ash, May, and Ursula were walking to the Fuchsia City for their next contest. Ash was contemplating which pokemon to choose.

As the trio came to a rest, Ash let out his legendaries. May's eyes widened to comical proportions, though it broke her heart when she opened her arms to Manaphy and received a Water Gun to the face. As she dried herself off, she saw Manaphy playing with Ursula.

_How dare she play with my Manaphy!?_ thought May furiously. _I hatched him from an egg myself _(**A/N I'm thinking of making Manapahy a male ****because of the sheer fact that it is the "Prince of the Seas" as well as it being referenced as a male in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series.**)_!_

Ash looked at the legendaries in front of him. "Alright, which one of you guys wish to be a part of the contest?"

The legendaries looked at each other before Darkrai stood froward. _Ash, if I may?_

Ash nodded. "Very well, Darkrai." He and the rest of the legendaries were wondering what show Darkrai could put on. Darkrai had already had an idea though. All it took was his past.

Throughout his life, Darkrai had been alone due to his species' natural grotesque look. Very few saw his true colors, and he had decided it was time to see the true him.

Darkrai whispered to As the instructions, wise eyes went wide for a bit, but returned to normal before agreeing. One cold only wonder what Drakrai had in his mind.

-line break-

Ash and Darkrai were just about to go onstage. Ash was in his usual Rota suit while Darkrai had a special item on hand from his mother, a Zoroark: a wristband pelt of Zoroark skin, imbued with their illusions and Xatu psychic.

"AND, AS A NEW FAVORITE, HERE COMES ASH KETCHUM! WHAT DOES HE HAVE IN STORE FOR US TODAY?!" shouted the announcer over the roaring cheers of the crowd.

Ash took a deep breath. "Darkrai, enlighten us in your ways!"

The crowd grew quite nervous when they hear that Ash was using Darkrai. Few that managed to have the legendary rarely used it for contests, as their grotesqueness often cost them the contest.

What they had not expected, however, was for the Darkrai to have a strange wristband on its wrist.

Ash looked at Darkrai and nodded. "Dark Void the entire Stadium, then use your mother's gift imbued with your powers."

Darkrai nodded as well before enveloping the stadium in a Night Daze, courtesy of the wristband. Before the denizens could panic from the effects of Darkrai, however, Ash began playing a song (**play "Riku" by Kingdom Hearts Piano Collections. It is a bit lengthy, though.**).

As Ash played the song on his Aura piano, Darkrai depicted what his life once was: loss, betrayal, fear, and above all a solitary lifestyle. As the legendaries watched this, they felt a little guilty, since they were always waiting for Darkrai to move away from the area whenever he showed up.

As the song came o an end, a few people cried at the rough life Darkrai had to experience. To ease this, Darkrai used Night Daze infused Dark Void to awaken the denizens with a beautiful display of purple/black sparkles.

As Ash led Darkrai to the back of the stage, one announcer said what was on everyone's mind: "Well, this just got interesting."

-line break-

Ash cursed. He had forgotten that each city had their own contest rules. This one was that there were TWO appeal rounds, and that you needed to use the same pokemon as before to complete the appeals.

Darkrai contemplated his choices before settling on one song. He smiled darkly, shit was about to get real.

He told Ash his idea, who was worried that they may cost them the contest, but agreed as they would put on a hell of a show.

Ash and Darkrai walked up and Darkrai used a different tactic. He used Hypnosis infused Dark Void to make the entire stadium INTENTIONALLY fall asleep, including Ash.

What people didn't expect was for Ash to move back and give the entire stage to Darkrai. Darkrai started off with Calm Mind, before maximizing his Bad dreams ability to its fullest.

(**play TPF Trans, by Phyrnna. You will partially understand why I made those mild horror references earlier, though it eases up a few seconds into the song. truth be told, it is actually quite mild**)

Darkrai played and eerie song while showing what went on in his mind. It showed unnerving images and scenes of his life, continuing like this before it all compressed into on message: **Release**.

Immediately, everyone awoke. Several people looked uneasily at the Nightmare in front of them, but others recognized the beauty in that movement, and the duo received an outstanding ovation.

-line break-

Needless to say, the duo won. This also created a surprising consequence: Darkrai was now into contests and requested to be a part of the Grand Festival as well as several other legendaries. The group had already worked out a plan to how their show would go on. All it took was Ash's approval. Ash allowed them, seeing as he wanted his pokemon to be as happy as possible. But the main reason was also because of what happened after the contest.

-flashback-

_Ash had gotten the Fuchsia City Contest Ribbon when he was confronted by Ursula. Before he could say anything, Ursula had kissed him on the cheek._

_Dumbfounded, he looked at Ursula. She had a massive blush on her face and she managed out, "Iwantedtocongratulateyouonyournewwin. I'llbewatchingoverManaphy." She said before rushing away._

_Ash also had a blush on his face mostly because he was reminded of the whole "future mate" dream. Truth be told, he actually enjoyed it and secretly hoped that it would come true._

_The problem was, he also liked May, but more of a sibling love than a romantic one. Too bad that he was too dense to realize May's feelings for him!_

-end flashback-

Ash shook his head. Only a few more wins and the Grand Festival was in his face.

-MASSIVE line break (cause I'm lazy like that ^v^)-

Ash was inside of the Indigo Plateau Pokemon Center. He had gotten practically all of the ribbons in the Kanto region. Luckily that each city held several contests to create more people for the Grand Festival, otherwise Ash would have probably been the only person there.

He was actually glad to be having separate rooms, really. Not that he didn't like sleeping in the same room as Ursula, but when May joined she insisted on being in the same room as well. It became quite stuffy, and Ash had to resort to sleeping in a sleeping bag to give the two girls room on the bed, ignorant of the glares the two girls gave each other.

A Nurse Joy greeted them warmly. "Hello, what can I do for you today?"

Ash handed her his pokedex. "By the way, could you lower the volume on my pokedex, please?"

The Nurse Joy nodded. It was normal that powerful trainers asked this, so that they didn't give themselves away. However, the Nurse Joy's eyes widened as she took in all of Ash's achievements. Taking down virtually all gym leaders from Kanto to Unova was an impressive feat itself. Beating the Battle Frontier and the Orange League, while getting in at least Top 16 was an impressive rank for all of the leagues. And this trainer appeared to be trying out for the Grand festival.

She whispered, "Good luck in the Grand Festival and the Indigo League, Ash."

Ash gave her a winning smile before retiring to his room.

-with the girls-

"Give me back Manaphy!"

This was a constant argument between the girls. May would always try to take away Manaphy while the legendary and ursula would always try to reconnect.

Manaphy cried as he felt being tugged by May. This wasn't the woman he knew since birth, though he couldn't make sense whether May was really the same girl as before.

"See, you made Manaphy cry! I don't care if you were betrayed by them, you are no better than the traitors!" said Ursula, while clutching a whimpering Manaphy to her chest.

May growled in frustration before sighing and leaving. Ursula grew suspicious at that point, because usually their fights would last for a minimum of 5 hours, due to Ash being away, but todays was a maximum of 5 minutes.

She shook her head. There was no need to think about little miss Noodle Addict anymore than necessary. It was time to get ready for the Grand Festival.

-line break-

Ash had gotten ready. Today, his costume was different from usual: courtesy of Queen Ilene of Cameron Castle in Rota. She had heard of Ash participating in contests and admitted to Ash in a letter that he was very good, much to the latter's embarrassment. She had give him a pair of Sir Aaron's gloves, his staff, a new costume that was similar to his original one but now red and black, and strangely a crystal in the shape of a heart. In her letter, she explained that the Crystal Heart was a rare find in the Tree of Life, which was given to her by some anonymous person who requested that she gave it to him. Apparantly, back in the time of Sir Aaron, males that gave the Crystal heart to their beloved meant an eternal bond, that is if it glowed when the two held onto it.

Ash shook himself from his thoughts. It was time to unveil his show. Previously, he had seen the rules and apparently during the Grand festival there were no restraints on the amount of pokemon you could use during the appeals, though in battles it was aways 3v3.

Ash took a deep breath and went onstage. He was in luck, being the last person. He chuckled inwards. _The best for last_. he said amused.

He let out all of the legendaries, who soon disappeared and went onto they spots. Meanwhile, Ash went onto a separate corner and began to play the music after Darkrai used his usual Dark Void/Illusion tactic.

It began with Darkrai dancing with Cresselia, until Giratina "captured" Cresselia. Angered, Darkrai began his quest to save Cresselia (**play "When a Good Man Goes to War," by Phyrnna**), even if it meant going through several trials.

The first one was the forest trial (**play "Weshdoor Concert," by Phyrnna**). He had to go through Regigigas and Xerneas. Through an intense battle, Darkrai proceeded to the next trial.

Then there was the ancient crystal trial (**play "Crystalis Fantasia," by Phyrnna**). To pass this, Darkrai fought the Regice, Articuno, Suicune, the three Lake Spirits as well as Diancie. Although at really crappy odds, he was able to win and go to the next area. However, before he could exit the area he was ambushed by Dialga, who had nearly overpowered him, but he managed to win.

Shaking off his "surprise," Darkrai went into the artificial trial (**play "Derelict Factory of Twisted Metal," by Phyrnna**" where he was met by the other two Regis, Genesect, and Zapdos. Somehow, he had managed to win, though he was beginning to question whether or not he could make it.

He then was going to challenge the nature trial, but was ambushed by Palkia. Despite the surprise advantage, Palkia was unable to defeat Darkrai and Darkrai managed to proceed. In this trial (**play "Faerie Breeze," by Phyrnna**) he had to face off against Shaymin, the four Swords of Justice, and Celebi. Through some stroke of luck, he managed to win, though he was sure by now that he would not survive the encounter.

Just as he was challenging Giratina, however, he was ambushed by Deoxys (**play "Into Combat," by Phyrnna**). Although Deoxys continuously absorbed the attacks like nothing, eventually he was taken down, though Darkrai was heavily worried by now.

Finally, Darkrai made it to the final challenge. there he fought against Giratina (**play "Fallen Blood," by Phyrnna**). After a long and brutal exchange of attacks that left the audience clinging to their seats, Darkrai managed to defeat Giratina through a burts of strength, only to be dismayed that it was through Cresselia giving her life force to help him (**play "Roxas," by Kingdom Hearts Piano Collections**).

While grieving, Giratina suddenly appeared and gave Cresselia back her life force (**play "A Stroll Through Nostalgia (Ending Version)," by Phyrnna**). The scene ended with Darkrai giving Cresselia a kiss and awakening everyone in the area.

The audience was stunned for a second before Ash and the rest of the legendaries got the largest applause they had ever received.

**And cut! Sorry for the cut chapter, but I needed to eat dinner. See you guys...next time.**


End file.
